


Nosh Smut!

by zayn_is_horany



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayn_is_horany/pseuds/zayn_is_horany





	Nosh Smut!

You can thank me later. ;) Enjoy!

 

“Josh… what are you…”

Before Niall could finish this question, Josh planted his lips onto Niall’s. Niall was confused and pushed Josh off him, but only making it so Josh was hovering over him.

“Josh! What the fuck are you doing!?” Niall said.

Josh then whispered into Niall’s ear. “Niall, come on, you know you want this. I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me. I know you want me, and I sure as hell know I want  **you**.” As he whispered the last part, he took his hand and put it right on Niall’s bulge, which was starting to grow, surprising Josh and making him smile seductively.

“It looks like I’m right.” Josh said this looking directly into Niall’s eyes.

“Yeah, I guess you are.” Niall said this as he put his hand onto the back of Josh’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was much better this time, Niall wasn’t confused about the situation anymore. He was kissing Josh Devine, the boy who he wanted for so long. The boy he thought he would never have, was now on top of him, practically attacking him.

Josh then pulled away from the kiss and stood with his knees, straddling Niall’s hips. He pulled off Niall’s shirt, then observed his body. ”Looks like you’ve been hitting the gym.” Josh said this with a smile. Niall just simply responded with “Mhmm.”

Josh then pulled his own shirt over his head, revealing his fit body. Niall looked at his body and whispered “Fuck.” Josh then shot back down at Niall, giving him a small kiss before moving his attention to Niall’s neck.

“Ugh, yes Josh. Like that.” Niall gave Josh words of approval, letting him know that Niall was enjoying this just as much as he was. Josh kept moving down, going past Niall’s chest, and he was now working on his stomach, slowly moving down, getting closer to the button of his jeans.

Josh moved up to whisper into Niall’s ear. “Are you ready for this?” Josh’s voice was filled with pure lust as it hit Niall’s ear. “Mmm, yes.” This was all that Josh needed. He took his hand and unbuttoned Niall. He then proceeded to slowly move his zipper down, then start to pull the jeans themselves down his thighs. Niall then took over the mission of getting his jeans off, as he moved his legs so they came completely off. Niall was now only in his underwear, bulge clearly visible. 

Josh started to kiss Niall again. Niall started to work on getting the jeans off of the boy above him. He got them unbuttoned and unzipped before Josh broke the kiss to get his jeans completely off of him, revealing the black underwear that concealed his large bulge. He reached up and felt it, moving his palm up and down it, he could clearly see the outline of his cock. He couldn’t take any more and pulled the underwear down. “Holy shit, Josh” Niall was amazed by the size of the boy’s cock, it was at least 8 inches, and it just looked huge on a boy of his size. Josh just started to kiss Niall again and in the midst of the kiss he pulled his underwear off too. Now they were both completely naked and it felt amazing, this is what both of them had dreamed of for so long.

Josh broke the kiss and worked his way down Niall again, kissing and licking his bare body until he got to his member, now fully erect. He took one of his hands and held the base of it then swiped his tongue across the head quickly before taking it into his mouth. Niall was a mess of moans and profound language as Josh did a fantastic job at this. Josh must’ve done this before, because he knew exactly what to do, how to make Niall practically scream in pleasure, and as Niall found out, he was a pro at deepthroating. He was running his hands all over Niall’s body as his mouth continued to do an amazing job. Niall started to thrust up into Josh’s mouth, and Josh was completely ok with it, letting him thrust so hard up that he chocked. The sucking and thrusting continued for a minute before Niall stopped and pulled Josh off of him, saying “Shit, shit, I don’t wanna come yet” Josh got off of him and got onto the other side of the bed, telling Niall that it was his turn. Niall got right to business, taking Josh completely and using his right hand to feel Josh’s fit body and his left to play with his balls. He sucked for only a few seconds before he  felt Josh put his hand on the back of his head, holding him down and felt Josh start thrusting. Josh did it hard and fast for a couple minutes before he stopped and said “Where’s the lube?” They both stood up as Niall got it out of his suitecase and handed it to him.

“How do you want me?” Niall asked. “On your back” Josh replied as he lubed up his member and Niall got on his back on the edge of the bed. Josh was ready and walked over to where he was laying on the bed as Niall moved his legs up and onto Josh’s shoulders. Josh lined himself up and started to move into Niall as they both moaned and cursed. Josh got into Niall quickly and started thrusting right as he got completely in. “Ah fuck, yes! Fuck me Josh!” Niall said as Josh moaned. He thrust fast and hard, they both knew that they were close and just wanted to come already. Niall was jerking himself off fast with one hand and with the other, he was alternating between feeling his body and Josh’s. It only took a few more seconds before Josh shouted out “Ah fuck, Niall! I’m fucking close, I’m gonna come!” and pulled out and came onto Niall’s body, shooting all the way up to his chest. This was all Niall needed before he came, sending his come flying onto himself and Josh.

“That was amazing.” Niall panted out.

“You’re amazing. It looks like you need a shower” Josh said with a wink.

“Exactly what I was thinking.” 


End file.
